<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜半幽会 by Twofishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133921">夜半幽会</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twofishes/pseuds/Twofishes'>Twofishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twofishes/pseuds/Twofishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>欧奈达有一场婚礼，而应邀前往的康纳见到了意想不到的人......</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shay Cormac/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜半幽会</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>坏女人鳕和康纳·小狼崽又能有什么坏心思呢·拉顿哈给顿</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*OOC慎入！<br/>*拉郎配CP，康纳X谢伊<br/>*依旧是我流坏女人鳕和康纳·小狼崽又能有什么坏心思呢·拉顿哈给顿 </p><p>分级：NC17<br/>原作：刺客信条叛变、刺客信条3</p><p> </p><p>     但他远远瞥见茂盛的森林以外被海鸥环绕着的红色船帆时，康纳就有了奇怪的预感。他有些焦躁，又有些激动难耐。虽然他知道那年长的死不正经圣殿骑士喊他名字毫不费力、而且周围总是有很多原住民的小玩意儿，但他没想到这家伙自来熟到这个地步。</p><p>     康纳捋了把头发，加快了在树干之间跑动的速度。掩藏在树林间的一片依河而成的滩地出现在他眼底，不知何时在房舍之外多了一片苹果林，白色如雪的苹果花正盛开着。康纳顺着岩壁滑下来，滩地中央的篝火已经点起，巨大的麋鹿已经被端上烤架，橙红色的火焰旁边欧奈达的族人们身着盛装，已经开始了点烟仪式，绑着辫子的孩童们正在一边撒着苹果花一边嬉笑玩闹。细长的黄铜烟枪在大人们手中传递着，康纳本来正在环成一圈的族人们中找那一个理应“奇装异服”的家伙，眼神却不由自主被那烟枪吸引——烟枪被递到一只苍白瘦长的手中，然后被含在那人薄如刀锋的嘴唇里。他吐出一口艾草烟，动作娴熟地仿佛一直生活在他们之中。“哟。”男人半倚着身子，露出带着疤痕的右边脸：“你也来了？”</p><p>      “...寇马克。”<br/>     谢伊大笑起来，顺手将烟枪递给下一个人，同时周围的人似乎看出两人熟识，知趣地给年轻的莫霍克刺客让出一个位置，谢伊拍了拍身边，康纳便拉下狼皮兜帽盘腿坐在他身边。<br/>     “你这身衣服是怎么回事？”<br/>     谢伊侧过头看着他说道：“还不错吧？欧奈达夫人给我的。”<br/>     “不好看。”<br/>     “喂！你这小混蛋说话注意点！”<br/>     虽然这么说着，康纳还是正经地看了谢伊几眼——上半身的银色软甲紧紧勾勒住他的腰腹和背部，顺着肌肉的弧度像剪秋萝的花瓣一样伸展着。康纳“啧”了一声，随后移开视线，去看篝火前围着的人群。<br/>     “你怎么会来这里？”<br/>     “我吗？”谢伊也顺着他的视线，手指点了点河边那装饰着香茅和乳香的房屋前年迈的长老和那对新人。“我从不拒绝德高望重的老夫人。”<br/>     康纳皱了皱眉，似乎对圣殿骑士轻佻的语气很是反感。尽管他知道谢伊没有恶意只是嘴巴欠，但圣殿骑士玩世不恭的态度总让他想起自己被别人玩弄于股掌时的感觉。<br/>     “而且这种时候的婚礼，理应得到祝福。”谢伊突然说了句不明所以的话，他眯起眼睛注视着脸色红扑扑的新娘，她是欧奈达的外孙女。谢伊接着说道：“Ch’isi Usma，多可爱的孩子，我也算半个她的长辈。”<br/>     康纳说道：“我不知道你还和他们保持着联系。”<br/>     谢伊把手伸向挂在腰间的麝皮包，摸出几块糖和蜜饯干果，立刻就有几个孩子围上来笑嘻嘻地伸手向他要，看得出来他们都很熟。“我还是刺客的时候就认识原住民了。”<br/>     这话说出来大概又有什么康纳不知道的事，但谢伊显然没有继续说的意思。黄铜的烟枪又传了过来，谢伊接过来含在嘴里，让烟在喉咙里转了转，话语都顺着一缕青烟消散了。谢伊随后拈着木把将烟嘴对向康纳，康纳迟疑了一下便伸过头去就着谢伊的手吸了一口艾草烟。谢伊吹了一声口哨，周围的原住民和孩童们也嗤笑起来。康纳有些脸红，就从谢伊手上接过烟枪，随后交给下一个人。</p><p>     康纳想谢伊不可能不知道在莫霍克部落里妻子总会为丈夫把烟。只是穿着一身原住民服装的圣殿骑士没有任何多余的反应，康纳也就不再提。只是接下来的婚礼里，他总时不时看到谢伊腰间的红绸和银色的软甲在眼前晃动着。在欧奈达部落人心中友好的爱尔兰男人总会给原住民中的男子带些新世界的威士忌、或者雪莉酒和香料给女子享用，孩子们则期待这个口音怪异的人带些甜食和新奇的小玩意儿来。此时的谢伊喝了几碗新娘递过来的越橘酒，又畅饮了几杯威士忌，他苍白的脸也染上了晚霞的颜色。康纳同长老说着话，但眼睛总是不离开那摇摇晃晃的圣殿骑士。<br/>      “你们那边水草还可丰茂？”老人关切地问道。<br/>      “过得去。”康纳回答道，达文波特正在成为殖民地居民、原住民和一部分自由民的乐园，虽然小了些，但康纳想只要他不倒下总会有更多的起色。“很高兴看到这里没有受到伤害。”<br/>      “那得感谢他，”老人指了指在正站在水边的男人。“我们曾经遭到入侵，他当时只身一人前来，成功让我们从侵略者手里捡回一命。”<br/>      “他为什么会帮你们？”<br/>      “为了争取合作，当然了。但我仍在心里感谢他，感谢神明是他而不是别人。而且我没有看错人，不是吗？”</p><p>       康纳顺着老人的视线看过去，他想老人的确说的有道理。谢伊身上尽管有很多他看不清的阴影，但他感觉得出来他们有着相似的灵魂和过去。这也许是他们能和平相处的原因？遇到谢伊的时候康纳也不再是个不谙世事的孩子了，过去的伤痛让他变得更加稳重，也不会对所有的圣殿骑士一血封喉。而谢伊，康纳此前从未听任何人提起，父亲的日记、阿基里斯口中、任何圣殿骑士的信件中，没有一丝一毫谢伊存在过的印迹，但谢伊却对这些自己不了解的往事了如指掌，只是吝啬地很少开口，仿佛是对年轻人的某种惩罚或者挑逗。<br/>       莫霍克人的婚礼是一场彻夜的狂欢，新郎新娘也早就不见踪影，老人多问了康纳几句就进屋睡去了，进屋前还指了指对面篝火边涌动的人群似笑非笑地让他好好看看。康纳大概也能猜到长老的意思，以往这样盛大的婚礼都是为了让年轻的男女们相互认识纵情狂欢的时刻，或许长老并不介意让自己部落的某个女儿去达文波特。<br/>康纳叹了口气，顺着水面的搭桥走到对岸想找谢伊，但篝火边却看不到这家伙的身影。正当年轻的刺客走过一片红水杉附近时只听到阴影里一阵响动，随即一双手伸过来揪住自己的领子；作为刺客的习性瞬间成了本能，康纳反手扣过来者的手，往前一用力将人甩出去，定睛一看果然就是不老实的圣殿骑士。谢伊显然又喝了不少，相应的反应也慢了一截，站起来时摇摇晃晃的。    <br/>      “真过分啊康纳，至于这么防备吗？”<br/>      “对于你，”康纳拍了拍手，继续说道：“再怎么小心也不为过。”<br/>       谢伊突然安静了下来，他们周围天色已经暗了下来，远离篝火的森林里唯一的亮源便只有月光和点点萤火。康纳看到谢伊眼睛有些迷离地看着自己，然后走近，双手穿过狼皮毛发，最终停在他的胸膛之上。谢伊又停了一会儿，眼神从康纳的胸口一路向上直到和康纳四目相对。康纳没有躲避也没有动弹，而谢伊嘴角露出一丝自嘲的微笑，随后闭上眼睛吻在年轻人干燥的嘴唇上。<br/>       他们也不是第一次做这事了。谢伊曾经嘲笑过康纳的处子身，然后在一阵放肆的大笑以后用嘴巴夺去了康纳的第一次。此刻谢伊偏过头，尖利的犬齿轻轻咬着康纳的下嘴唇，舌尖急不可耐地伸进来。谢伊嘴里有越橘的味道，他大概又去喝了几杯喜酒......康纳有一搭没一搭地想着。他的手环住谢伊的腰，张开嘴的同时把谢伊整个拉近怀里。随着他们亲吻主动权的交迭，谢伊本来就有些虚浮的腿整个软了下来，只能用手勾着康纳的脖子保证自己不弯下去。这样近乎窒息的吻持续了好一会儿，等回过神来时两人交叠在一起的身影都快走出这片阴影了。<br/>       康纳回过头确认并没有哪个无聊的人发现他们已经消失了，而谢伊不安分地用鼻尖拱着他的脖颈，鬓角散落的头发撩拨着他裸露的皮肤，弄得他心痒难热。谢伊哑着嗓子在他耳边小声说道：“...我在附近扎了营，去那里吧。”<br/>       这个下流的叛徒。康纳心里想着。他早就计划好了。</p><p> </p><p>       谢伊扎营的地方在不远处的一个靠着池塘的洞穴附近，一块红色的防水布搭建起一个简易的帐篷，一块儿凯尔特风格的毛毯已经铺好。谢伊在走之前抓了几只萤火虫罩在玻璃罩子里，形成了一点点晃动的亮光。这一切都显得过于合适了，让康纳不免在心里对谢伊有些刮目相看。<br/>      谢伊把康纳推倒在毛毯上，双手伏在他厚实的胸脯上，扯下了他的狼皮兜帽，嘴巴仍在和他的纠缠在一起；康纳的上半身几乎暴露在空气里，而谢伊还穿着那碍事的软甲，金属边咯着康纳的身体很不舒服，他不悦地闷哼了一声，一只手顺着谢伊的脊背底端摸到腰部试图找到脱下衣服的开口。这举动让谢伊露出一个坏笑，从康纳身上爬起来，左手解开了领口的锁扣，右手则扯下了自己脑后绑着马尾辫的发环。康纳受到指引，顺着他的左手开始扯着下面的锁扣，只是那锁扣因为谢伊急躁地摆着腰而根本没法解。康纳恼怒地“啧”了一声，干脆直接扯掉了那令人心烦的红线。随着一声干净利落的“刺啦——”，连带着把谢伊两排的锁扣都直接扯了下来。</p><p>     “等等！你干嘛啊臭小鬼！”谢伊的狂热劲儿瞬间被康纳这一下浇灭了大半截。“人家才给我的！”</p><p>      “很碍事。”康纳言简意赅地回答道，并且手上的劲儿一点都没减。谢伊伸手想拦着康纳，可惜这只是进一步激怒了年轻的刺客。康纳直接抓住圣殿骑士的肩膀，反客为主地将他摁在毛毯上，同时弹出袖剑从衣服的底端伸进去，自下而上地挑断了这一排排烦心的扣子。冰凉的刀刃滑过他坚实的小腹、穿过布满伤痕的胸膛、直到几乎抵在他下巴上，每一下无心的触碰都让他本能地颤抖起来。</p><p>     “你这混蛋...”谢伊的后半句脏话被年轻人厚实的嘴唇狠狠地堵了回去，两只手也给经验丰富老道的莫霍克人钳制了起来。哪怕是年轻的自己，也不敢自信满满地和康纳比拼腕力，何况是现在。康纳已经完全凭借蛮力解开了自己的衣服，随即用那只完成了刚刚壮举的手在他身上摸索起来。康纳的一只手往下探去，轻松地解开了身下人腰间的红绸，下半身的皮草、护甲、武器离开了那一层束缚都纷纷散落下来，倒是比圣殿骑士平时穿的那套繁复的套装要好脱得多；另一边，康纳的嘴唇一路下移，穿过圣殿骑士的修长的脖子，在线条凸出的锁骨留下一个深深的咬痕，最后覆在谢伊左胸口那道狰狞的疤痕之上。年轻刺客的口腔又湿又热，仿佛在他伤口上燃烧。谢伊迷迷糊糊地想到狼群之间也会这样舔舐同伴的伤口，但随即为这个想法嗤之以鼻——别开玩笑，他们的关系和“同伴”天差地别。<br/>     “啊......”谢伊身体突然弓起来，喉咙里发出一声叹息。下半身没了遮掩，他马上感觉到康纳正解开裤带，那庞大的、凶猛的性器已经挺立起来，与自己硬的和石头一样的贴在一起。自己的一条腿被年轻人抬起来架在肩膀上，而整个身体都被折叠起来，于是他也不迟疑地扯着莫霍克人用野兽牙齿羽毛装饰的颈环拉近自己，当康纳一只手握着他们两人的性器撸动时，他则啃咬着男孩的下巴，发现不知何时康纳的下巴也长出了不易察觉的胡茬。<br/>     “呼，呼...”一滴汗顺着康纳的脸颊落下，谢伊眯起眼睛看到男孩浅褐色的眼睛全被欲望沾满了，一时他心里充满了得逞的快感。“哈，怎么了，想让我舔你吗？”谢伊说着将食指和中指伸进自己嘴里搅动起来。“不，”康纳摇了摇头，凑近了轻轻啃咬谢伊空有一个耳洞的耳垂：“让我进去，我现在就想操你......”</p><p>没耐心的狼崽子。谢伊心里暗骂了一句，但他不断向着康纳的下体摇摆的腰显示他无疑像疯狂摇尾巴的狗一样兴奋。“呼，那你等一下...”谢伊说着，将手从身边刚被康纳脱下的衣物里摸索着，随后拿出一个装有某种油膏的小盒。打开时，一股剧烈的香气从里面散发出来，而谢伊双指捻了些浅黄色的精油，先放在康纳鼻子下让狼崽子闻了闻，康纳被猛烈的香味呛得打了个小小的喷嚏。谢伊随即抹了一大把油在康纳壮硕圆润的胸肌上，那凉凉的油膏抹在皮肤上却像瞬间点了火一般。“啊！”康纳因为这突然的刺激退缩了一下，但随即胯下的猛兽又精神了几分；谢伊十分满意地又摸了几把，然后躺回到毯子上，却还不忘抬起脚蹬在年轻人厚实又富有弹性的胸膛上。啊真是不公平的造物，谢伊感受到康纳猛烈的心跳、无尽的生命力和炽热的温度，顺着那里肌肉的一起一伏，让圣殿骑士爽得连脚趾都痉挛起来。然而下一刻莫霍克刺客抓住自己那不安分的脚往上提了提，瞬间谢伊感到自己的屁股都离开了毛毯，而康纳的性器已经顺着臀缝开始往里蹭。“啊啊啊！停下，先停下！”显然圣殿骑士三番五次的挑逗让年轻刺客耐心已经流逝殆尽，但康纳还是停了下来，只是泄愤似的一口咬在谢伊的大腿上。</p><p>      谢伊知道再作死估计自己几天都走不了路，只能先亲了亲狼崽的鼻子以示安慰，随后又躺回去，保持着一条腿紧贴着胸口的姿势，另一只手就着剩下的油膏擦着臀缝找到那入口。当他自己的手指伸进去的时候，谢伊咬紧了嘴唇，但依旧抑制不住发出难以承受的呻吟声。这样在对方双目紧盯的情况下为自己做扩张的事他也不是第一次做了，但总归还是会有羞耻感，尤其是当对方毫无反应时，对自己无疑是巨大的羞辱。可当谢伊睁开眼睛想偷偷看康纳反应的时候，发现康纳正目不转睛地盯着，脸色因为这色情的场景而涨的通红，喉结上下涌动着，甚至鬼使神差地伸出手想去触碰。当康纳的手指加入进来时，谢伊的声音都因为这突然的刺激而变高了。康纳的手指在那狭窄的甬道很容易就与他的相缠，而那入口因为这胡搅蛮缠的举动而变得柔软。谢伊的眼角开始因为快感而泛红，而呼吸更是乱成一团，他的手指无力地从身体里退出来，任由康纳占了主导。康纳俯下身体轻柔地吻了吻他左眼的眼角，随后以一种克制的姿态进入了他。</p><p>      “啊......啊！”谢伊的声音不可避免地因为康纳的入侵而失去了控制，平日低沉的声音现在仿佛漂浮在空中一样脆弱。年轻刺客的第二下、第三下如同暴雨一样随即而至，几乎要把谢伊撞散。他的腰部以下几乎就是悬空的，而他只能紧紧用双腿圈住康纳的腰才不至于滑落。康纳把脸埋在前刺客的肩窝里，那里并不柔软，甚至因为常年习武和航海而宽厚结实，而那可怕的枪伤疤痕一直蜿蜒过脖颈一侧，与美丽一词毫不沾边。但当他靠在这样粗粝的肩膀上时却感到心里涌上无限的怜惜。</p><p>“Shay......”康纳低声在他耳边呼喊着。他平时很少这么直接地喊他的名字，一方面他们也确实不是那种可以亲密到直接喊名字的关系，另一方面他们的年龄差距、阅历差别、立场隔阂也注定他不能随意呼喊。他总是喊他的姓，或者叫他“叛徒”，或只是叫“你”。只有像这样的场合、这样的夜晚，当他们都只是两个人或两头野兽的时候，他才会试探地叫一声他的名字。</p><p>听到呼喊的谢伊似乎感受到什么，他死死抓着身下毛毯的手移到康纳的脖子之后，似乎是为了回应他，蹭了蹭他的鼻尖：“...Ratohnhake:ton......”</p><p>听到自己少有人知的本名被人念起，年轻的莫霍克人仿佛受到了更多的蛊惑，他紧紧将那叛徒抱紧，似乎要将他揉进自己身体里一样。前刺客也抱紧年轻人的后背，而随着拉顿哈给顿抱着他的腰直起身，他也就保持着交媾的姿态顺势坐在了年轻人的腿上。谢伊就像抱着一块浮木的落难水手一样紧紧抱着刺客，快感的高潮一波一波的涌来，被情热折磨的圣殿骑士眼泪顺着鼻梁落在莫霍克刺客古铜色的皮肤上，与年轻人的汗液混成一股细细的溪流。谢伊的声音染上哭腔，但他腰部却欣喜地随着康纳的动作上下摆动着，他低下头，看到年轻人紧锁着眉头，一声声的饱含情欲的叹息越来越大；年长的圣殿骑士摸了摸这总是心事重重的年轻刺客的额头，扯着他的头发贴上去与他唇舌交缠。接吻的时候他感到康纳的吐息喷洒在自己脸上，而等他们嘴唇分开，谢伊坏心眼儿地将他们接吻留下的津液抹开在失神的男孩儿嘴边——这场景过于色情，谢伊想在他们分别以后的很长一段时间里他都可以好好回味。而现在，他感到自己已经快要接近临界点，他撑起腿在康纳的胯部自己动了起来，从这越来越快的频率中，康纳也大概明白彼此状态，就一边伸出手揽着谢伊的腰一边去抚慰谢伊涨红的性器。而谢伊得寸进尺地伸出手揉捏起康纳的胸前两团肌肉，康纳喉咙溢出一声不易察觉的呻吟声，而谢伊才管不了，他撑起上身将自己即将射的下体挤进康纳胸部的缝隙之中；在康纳抓住自己还在发抖的臀部的时候，谢伊往前挺了几下，乳白色的液体全都溅在康纳的胸膛、肩膀、脖颈和下巴上。“哈……哈……”沉浸在高潮余韵里的谢伊抬头叹息，完全没注意到刚刚被他冷不丁射一身的年轻狼崽抹去了身上的精液，神色阴沉起来。康纳用了足以让嚣张的圣殿骑士腰上青一周的力气狠狠把谢伊按回到刚刚的位置。这一下给谢伊吓得不轻，直直顶在那一点上的刺激让他尖叫起来。康纳还硬的吓人，多少让体力精力不如过去的前刺客有些惊慌失措。哪怕是和他们之前的性爱体验相比，康纳的进步也是让他完全没预料到的。“啊！康……拉顿哈给顿，等…啊！”最后两句明显有些求饶的意思，但康纳没有理会，他又把谢伊推回到毯子上，将他翻了个身，没等谢伊的手找到自己的位置就又重新挺进去，就着这从上而下的姿势直接操在他里面最深处。谢伊都没趴稳，脸紧紧贴着地上的毛毯，一只手伸到身后扶着自己臀部想让自己好受一些，另一只手徒劳无力地抓住脑袋旁边的皮草上。康纳又顶了几下，随后伸出一只手去摸索谢伊的，想与他十指相扣——这是他也快了的信号。而谢伊已经累得头都快抬不起来，只能蹭了蹭他的手作为回应。康纳喉咙里发出一声动物似的嘶吼，将性器拔出谢伊的身体，贴着他臀缝蹭了几下就射了出来。精液滴在因为剧烈拍打撞击而泛红的臀部，康纳伸出手抹了些伸到了谢伊的面前。谢伊很自然而顺从地张开嘴含住他的手指，粗糙的舌头擦过指腹，舔掉那些来自康纳的体液，然后又咬了一口康纳的指节。康纳倒吸一口气，看到年长的圣殿骑士又露出他一贯的坏笑，只得收回手。好吧这也算公平，他在他腰上留下一个手印，他就以牙还牙留下一个咬痕。</p><p>薰衣草油和性爱的味道还充斥在这小小的空间里，康纳拉过自己的狼皮斗篷盖在两人身上，谢伊抬起一只脚踹翻了那装着萤火虫的罩子，那几只倒霉的小生物马上就消失在池塘边的矮树丛里。没了光照，但好在他们的隐藏视力依旧让他们适应良好。谢伊打了一个懒洋洋的哈欠，康纳本来倒不困，但却被他传染得也揉了揉眼睛。康纳的手穿过谢伊的躯干摸索着想拉他的手，但谢伊转过身面朝着他推搡着。“你体温太高了。”年长的人这么说道。</p><p>“可你身体抱起来很凉。”狼崽用一副理直气壮的口吻说道。</p><p>谢伊翻了个白眼，本来想反驳几句，但几天的赶路、参加婚礼的喜悦、幽会的放纵……这些或令人头疼或令人欢喜的事情让他累得只想大睡一觉。他感觉到康纳的手心贴着自己的紧紧握在一起。明天，他们又将各奔东西，康纳会回到达文波特，可能还要去太子港……自己会回到纽约，还要去马塞诸萨……他们下一次见面是什么时候？他们还会有下一次见面吗？</p><p>也许肯威家的小伙子也在想类似的事情？谢伊看着黑夜里康纳的眼睛如同年轻的雄狼一样闪闪发亮，抓着他手的力道柔和却又坚定,似乎没有放开的打算。这让他又有些心软，有些话几乎就要脱口而出……但最终他什么都没表示。谢伊擦了擦额头上的汗珠和嘴边属于康纳的精液，就闭上眼睛安然地躺在他刺客的臂弯里睡去。康纳见他不说话了，也就不再有动作，打了个哈欠，也随着进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>